


露伴老师吃醋了（1）

by aaa007



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007
Relationships: 仗露
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	露伴老师吃醋了（1）

岸边露伴是一个自律的人，早晨对着镜子一定会整理好发型和衣着。在往嘴里塞满泡沫味的牙膏后，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，凑上去看看皮肤状态怎么样，昨晚睡得挺早，眼皮底下都是柔软干燥的白皙，秋冬季节又到了，他的鼻尖和嘴角都有些干燥。他和东方仗助交往快一年了吧，时间过的真快啊。岸边露伴吐出口腔里的清凉的漱口水，目光从水润的唇落到自己的脖子上，离锁骨较近的地方，皮肤上有一块很浅的淡红色，不仔细看很难注意到。岸边把睡衣的领口往下压了压，露出光裸白净的胸口，性爱留下的艳丽红痕都逐渐消失殆尽，他的皮肤恢复了从前的光洁柔软，虽然比不上东方仗助的肌肉饱满富有张力，岸边露伴对自己的身材还是有自信的，骨节和肌肉的线条都细长柔韧。锁骨凸起一条笔直修长的线，凹陷下去的皮肤覆着卫生间明亮雪白的灯光浅灰的影子，从喉结向下都是大片大片让人难以移开目光的白，漂亮微冷的颜色，在线条平滑的锁骨上被温暖柔和阻断，底下是引人遐想的灰色阴影。男孩子黑色的脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，又亲又咬，恨不得把他这个人都吞进肚子里，“露伴老师真的，超——漂亮。”  
“嘴唇漂亮，脖子也漂亮。不想让别人看到露伴老师的样子啊。”东方仗助轻叹道，心有不甘地在他的胸口留下深深的齿印。又不舍地用舌头濡湿伤口，小狗似的舔来舔去。  
露伴仰着头让他亲吻，心想除了你还有谁会对一个男人有这种恶趣味，他想他其实算不上漂亮，他也不喜欢东方仗助用这个词来形容他。让他有种被当成了女人的恶心。岸边露伴在男孩子湿漉漉的温柔唇舌中漫无目的地想，是不是他太在意东方仗助了，才会这么计较。男孩子抬起眼看他，“露伴老师真的很漂亮，我超喜欢露伴老师。”对方的眼神太过赤裸单纯，完全不会像岸边露伴一样思考恋人对一些小事的在意，他只是喜欢岸边露伴，看到他就觉得他漂亮，就想说给他听，好像他看见星星漂亮也会去摘给岸边露伴，然后蹭蹭他的脖子，问他喜不喜欢，再讨要岸边露伴奖励的亲吻。岸边露伴捧着他的脸，低头用力地亲上去，他总是在东方仗助不自知的温柔和爱慕里陷入某种糖果屋似的甜蜜的假象，想要迫切地告诉这个男孩子他有多爱他。  
男孩子很喜欢把他搂在怀里，岸边露伴对比少年干巴巴又瘦削的身材在对方劲瘦健壮的胸膛一览无遗。人比人，气死人，东方仗助的身材真的是比例完美，他把下巴垫在岸边露伴的额头上，完全没注意男人气鼓鼓地戳着他的胸肌。  
“露伴。”  
“……”  
“露伴。”  
“嗯，”岸边露伴吻上他炽热滚烫的胸口，“我听到了。”他像是自言自语一样，小声反驳他，“我不漂亮。”  
东方仗助低声笑起来，男孩子的声音和同龄人变声器的沙哑磁性不一样，他好像一直都是温润清澈的，笑的岸边露伴不自在地捶了一下他的胸。  
“我觉得露伴老师漂亮，不是和其他人比较，露伴老师和别人都不一样，你在我眼里看起来就是漂亮的。”  
“可能我嘴巴也比较笨，”东方仗助想了想，他的国文学的真的不太好，如果上课再认真听那个小胡子的老头说话就好了，虽然不能多学点东西，他想告诉岸边露伴他这个人有多好，他在东方仗助这里就是最好的。他想不出来什么动听的复杂的情话，也不知道岸边露伴怎么会同意跟他在一起，“露伴老师在我这里。”他握住岸边露伴的手指摁在自己赤裸的胸口左下方，跳动的温热皮肉。  
“超——great.”  
岸边露伴的耳根都红透了，他在快要三十岁的时候居然跟一个比自己小了不知道多少辈分的高中生谈起了恋爱，而且还真的喜欢对方喜欢的不得了。怎么看怎么丢人，可是他好像真的有点依赖东方仗助。  
习惯他每天笑的特别灿烂地给他一个拥抱，在岸边露伴为工作上的事觉得头疼的时候给他揉一揉脑袋，他有时候做事冲动对方甚至会提醒他，奇怪的是岸边露伴能够接纳他的建议。东方仗助确实是一个脾气很好的伴侣，他不是无脑的包容和温柔，他才十七岁，有孩子气，短暂的热情和对别人议论他宝贝的发型时控制不住的怒火，对待岸边露伴却给出了他能够给的最大限度的容忍和理解。在岸边露伴眼里，十七岁的东方仗助已经是这个年纪他见过的最乖最可爱的男孩子，当然不排除恋人的滤镜。  
他们吵过架，吵过最凶的一次直接闹的快分手，岸边露伴从来没那么生过气，提着对方的东西大声吼着让他滚，半夜喝到烂醉，对着空荡荡的房子才发现自己真的为他难过到颓废的地步。他抱着被子缩在墙角，固执地不肯入睡，头疼的快要裂开，憋屈地说，“我错了。对不起，你回来吧。”岸边露伴想即使男孩子没有第二天不管不顾地敲他的门，在岸边露伴打开门的一瞬间扑到他身上，红着眼睛说，“对不起，露伴老师，你别叫我滚了。”  
他仓皇地抱住东方仗助的腰，“别走。”  
岸边露伴怎么舍得让他滚，他喜欢他都来不及。

岸边露伴脱下睡衣，用手指揉了揉自己脖子上的那块浅的快要隐匿进皮肤里的樱粉，他想起来，他和东方仗助好像已经有三个星期没做过了。  
他腰上和肩膀上的吻痕都褪去，变得干燥温凉，线条光洁细长。真快啊，岸边露伴换上衬衣和长裤，在胸前打好领结，他好像还有那么一点怀念。怀念东方仗助身上温暖热烈的年轻气息和男孩子笑起来眼睛里亮的柔和灿烂的光。  
他把牙刷放在洗漱台上，漱口杯是东方仗助选的情侣款，深绿和浅紫，中间有块立体的云朵为纯色的基调添了一丝生气，岸边露伴随他乐意，现在看起来两只普通的杯子摆在一起也挺像生活在一起的两个人，磕磕跘跘，闹过脾气，又互相原谅，在日光温暖的早晨展开每一天新的希望，在平静又跌宕起伏的日子里前行，爱和被爱都是奢侈的事。岸边露伴庆幸他拥有。  
他在胸口别上领带夹，从衣柜里挑了一条深蓝叠青灰花纹的领带。岸边露伴对这条感觉平平，不够出彩，很低调，东方仗助很喜欢。岸边露伴注意到是他有一次因为公事穿了西装匆忙赶去约会地点的时候，男孩子没有一眼认出来他，亮晶晶的眼睛里居然有点羞涩的红，瞬也不瞬地看着岸边露伴。岸边露伴还以为自己脸上沾了什么脏东西，东方仗助在他耳边低声道，“都怪露伴老师太好看了。让我心动。”  
他的声音沙沙的，和平时不一样的软糯，更像小孩子，看他的眼神里有种天真又霸道的渴望。他对岸边露伴的喜欢从来不加掩饰，在喜欢他这个事情上才有直男似的占有欲和笨拙的可爱。  
他和东方仗助也好几天没有见面了啊，岸边露伴换好衣服在冰箱里倒了一杯橙汁加热了速食饭团，出门的早晨他不喜欢浪费时间做早餐。东方仗助有一个重要的考试，他晚上学到很晚，怕打扰岸边露伴休息，一周之前就在学校里了。两个人交流就发发短信，电话打的很少，岸边露伴作息不规律，对方尽量都是白天才跟他撒撒娇，要露伴老师发语音哄哄他。两个人在一起的时候，岸边露伴不吝啬说喜欢他，隔着屏幕总觉得不太好意思，怕男孩子那边还有其他人听见了，又觉得自己一个人对着手机说肉麻的情话怪怪的，抵不过东方仗助软磨硬泡。岸边露伴其实也很想他。  
总还是要好好学习啊，岸边露伴用吸管搅动杯子里橙汁，东方仗助还是高中生，他托腮对着澄净如水的天空发呆，窗外有群鸟飞过，杜王町的天气真好，云和天都是干干净净，带着一种通透的亮色，他想东方仗助了。夏天快要过去，这一学期也该结束了吧。  
不如今天去看他吧，岸边露伴想，果然微波加热的速冻食品都很难吃，饭团里的米粒都是松散的，既不软糯也不香甜，有种吞咽蜡烛的无味感，里面三文鱼的鱼肉都是干硬的，汁水腻味，机械加工固有的口感和气味。岸边露伴咬了一半，吃不下去了，把剩下的包好扔进了垃圾桶。  
反正今天的工作计划也不密集，应该可以抽出空来看东方仗助。岸边露伴愉快地决定了。  
和高中生谈恋爱真是麻烦啊，岸边露伴口嫌体正直地抱怨，却忍不住想男孩子活力满满的笑容，他幼稚又无聊的举动，在岸边露伴枯燥的生活里为他点燃一小簇青色的火焰，弥漫开青蔷薇清甜迷人的香气，他抱着男人的体温都让岸边露伴留恋不舍，温热干净的年轻气息。  
他让岸边露伴手把手地教自己画画，岸边说他没有天赋，东方仗助的字写的工整漂亮，是他外公教他的。男孩子赖皮道都怪露伴老师没有好好教我，把他压在沙发上亲吻，嘟囔着这是对他的惩罚，岸边露伴被铺天盖地的吻淹没，像满天星河都灌进身上年轻鲜活的生命里，他弯腰却虔诚而仰慕地亲吻他喜欢的这个男人。  
他在东方仗助的书本内页看到他画的男人，和岸边露伴像极了，只是不像他本人那么严肃，嘴边有浅浅的笑意，手和旁边的小人“东方仗助”牵在一起。谁说这家伙没天赋，线条稚拙却有卡通画的俏皮可爱。岸边露伴的手指抚平书页的褶皱，纸张已经有淡淡的褪色痕迹，一定被他翻了很多次。  
东方仗助从后面扑上来，赶紧把书藏了起来，“露伴老师，没看到吧。”他脸红道。  
“看到什么？”岸边露伴明知故问。  
“没什么，没什么，”他结结巴巴地掩饰。  
他在学生时代都没有经历的心跳和爱恋却在很多年后被男孩子用一颗赤诚坦荡的心捧在他面前，用老套却单纯的方式去喜欢他。岸边露伴被兜头盖脸的稚嫩和帅气俘获，他低头亲了一下东方仗助红了的耳朵，这家伙害羞都这么好看。  
他是有多好运。  
他猝不及防地被男孩子抱了起来，扔在柔软的床铺上，东方仗助捂住了岸边露伴的眼睛，小声道，“露伴老师太狡猾了。”  
“你害的我太惨了，心脏都dokidoki地跳个不停。”  
“露伴老师要对我负责。”手底下却小心翼翼地解开岸边露伴的衣服，温柔地抚摸他的腰身，像爱惜一个易碎的玻璃杯。  
连吵架的时候都特别怕失去他，东方仗助把他搂在胸口，低声道，“露伴，我们吵架也好，你生气也好，我知道我有很多地方都不好，我幼稚，又小，你别叫我滚了。”  
“我爱你。”东方仗助想，他和岸边露伴之间确实有很多差距，年龄就是最大的一点，无论他相不相信他都爱着怀里的这个男人。  
朋子妈妈说过，喜欢一个人是一瞬间的事，爱上一个人却是长久的事。  
她告诉东方仗助，虽然他的父亲没能陪伴他长大，但是他爱过自己，也爱东方仗助。  
如果她早一点遇见那个人结局会不会不一样，但是对朋子来说，没有如果，她也不后悔。  
“仗助喜欢的人，就要努力去追求啊。你要相信自己是能够给别人幸福的。”  
岸边露伴抱着他的腰，他知道自己才是那个最怕对方离开的人，因为他已经习惯了拥有东方仗助。  
“我想一直和你在一起。”  
下午出了太阳，气温升高，午后的风夹杂着海风咸涩的气息和沙滩上干燥的沙砾中淡淡的海腥气。岸边露伴在就近的咖啡厅里要了一杯冰美式，转身看到坐在另一边的一对情侣。  
高个子的女孩子低头给旁边的男孩子讲题目，岸边露伴看出来他似懂非懂的神情，但是女孩子讲的非常认真，他在努力地听。他认出长发女孩乌黑细长的眼睫，山岸由花子。旁边吃力地听课的是广濑康一。岸边露伴很喜欢广濑康一，不过现在的情况不合适他一个人去打扰这两个人亲密相处的景象。山岸由花子因为和康一君在一起倒是变了很多啊，岸边露伴记得他刚遇到这个女孩子的时候，她有股天然黑的气质和病态的占有欲，在性格温和的康一君面前袒露无疑，对方却看到了她最好的一面，原谅了这个漂亮的女孩子做出的种种过分的举动，而山岸由花子却是真正因为这个喜欢包容他的男孩子改变了，沉浸在爱情的甜蜜中，比以前更漂亮气质都和顺了很多。  
抛去他们经历的一切，在风平浪静的杜王町就是一对温馨可爱的小情侣，在最美好的青春岁月里真是招人羡慕。岸边露伴准备走的时候，康一君真好抬头看到他，“露伴老师。”他挥了挥手，示意岸边露伴可以过去和他们一起坐。  
岸边露伴不太想打扰他们，毕竟山岸由花子一脸黑线，显然对这个踏足他们两人安静的独处时光的不速之客充满了敌意。广濑康一则是在女朋友温柔的教导下已经困意十足，看到熟悉的朋友迫不及待地招手。  
岸边露伴打了声招呼。  
“露伴老师，是过来找仗助的吗？”广濑康一问道。  
“啊，”虽然是这样没错，岸边露伴不想显得他对东方仗助那么依赖和恋爱脑，在这群小孩子面前还是撒了谎，“不是，过来找一个朋友。”  
“这样啊，”广濑康一若有所思，他笑了笑，“不过仗助应该特别想见到您，他这几天都很用功，把您的照片都放在复习笔记里。”  
这种粘腻的小事从康一君口中说出来倒是没那么多爱情甜腻的粘牙感，像是在夏日午后的一抹凉风，对朋友真挚坦诚的关心，没有炫耀也没有故作姿态，语气里有淡淡的向往和羡慕，笑容坦荡而温和，反倒让岸边露伴这个假装高深莫测的成年人不太好意思了起来。  
山岸由花子的眼神都因为恋人体贴的话语变得温柔。  
“我知道了。”岸边露伴低声道，他对康一君笑了下，有点感谢的意味，“不打扰你们了，我还，有点事。”  
匆匆告别之后，天色居然也不早了。  
他沿着东方仗助回家的路向前走，在夕阳逐渐落下的茂盛的昏黄光线和夹杂的青草气味里看见了两个并排的影子。男孩子比身边的女孩高上很多，以岸边露伴多年画漫画的经历，一定是浪漫的秘而不宣的暗恋场景。如果当事人不是东方仗助的话。  
岸边露伴跟在男孩子身后，小心地藏着自己的影子和脚步声，跟着两个看起来关系不错并且东方仗助身边的女生是岸边露伴完全陌生的人。女孩子的身材纤细娇小，时不时会看向东方仗助，眼神里分明是喜欢和羞涩，她跟东方仗助说着什么，岸边露伴离得太远根本听不清，但是东方仗助回答了她几句，看不出来是高兴还是别的情绪。  
这家伙不是要考试吗，怎么还有空送女孩子回家，岸边露伴心头满是疑云，再怎么相信东方仗助，在这种暧昧的情况下都不能无动于衷，他只能劝自己冷静冷静，一定有什么误会。岸边露伴皱眉思考，虽然根本没办法仔细分析问题，他满脑子都是东方仗助居然送女孩子回家，又酸又气，忙着复习功课都是骗他，根本就是想泡小姑娘。  
一直到到巷子里，短发女孩的家门口，东方仗助道了声再见之类的话，还拍了一下她的肩膀，女孩子礼貌地笑了笑。  
岸边露伴是无法镇定地偷看了，他在当场质问对方和等到他考试后再冷淡他之间摇摆不定，两个人之间也没有任何密切让人误会的举动，岸边露伴就是单纯不爽，过不去，看不惯他和漂亮的女孩子亲近。明知道对方不可能做出伤害他的事，但就是无法参与东方仗助的学生生活让他很在意，他已经不是少年了，不是小孩子。而东方仗助还有大把的青春和校园时光，他会认识很多朋友，会有像刚才那样长的乖巧的女孩子暗恋他，给他递情书，他也会羞涩地笑，帅气英俊的外表让他的男孩子在青葱单纯的学生年代成为人群里一颗闪亮的星。他不止是在岸边露伴的世界里发光，他本身在哪里都会发光。  
岸边露伴想了很久，还是没有去打扰他，他送着他回家，又安静地回到自己生活的房子，睡到半夜，还是不甘心地爬起来，在某个不知名的同性论坛里，捉摸着字句发了个帖子。  
男朋友出轨怎么办？划掉。  
男朋友有了喜欢的女生……划掉。  
男朋友突然转变了性向……划掉。  
男朋友突然跟异性接触有点亲密怎么办。  
岸边露伴思索了片刻，又补充了几句，男朋友最近忙着考试，不行，这太明显了，男朋友最近因为工作的事突然很忙，并且和异性有了亲密的接触，虽然关系没有很大的变化，但是楼主觉得不安怎么办。  
岸边露伴逐字逐句地读了一遍，没什么毛病，点击，发送。  
这种深更半夜正是吃瓜的好时机，不到半分钟，岸边露伴就听到了好几条回复。  
匿名1，这个异性有点婊？  
匿名2 ，楼上根本没搞清情况啊，楼主觉得不安，关异性什么事。话说楼主男朋友最近表现如何呢？  
匿名3，楼主和男朋友交往多久了啊，是不是感情出现了裂隙，楼主自己都没察觉啊。  
匿名4，楼主最近性生活和谐吗？  
匿名5，最近忙于工作，大概是根本就没时间做吧，是不是楼主对男朋友的关心少了，他情感上有空白，需要人倾诉啊。  
匿名6，楼主呢？怎么不出来，楼主出来挨打。  
匿名7，是不是楼主想多了，现在和异性交往很正常吧，也许只是公事呢。  
岸边露伴的眉头越皱越紧，敲了几行字，我和他感情挺好的，交往一年了，我相信他，但是能感觉到异性是喜欢他的。  
匿名1 ，看，我说的吧，就是婊。  
匿名6，只要你男朋友不表现对她的好感就OK了。  
匿名5，哇，这么说起来，楼主男朋友长的很好看啊。  
楼主，他，应该属于很多女性会喜欢的长相。  
匿名1234567……，喔。  
匿名9，楼主应该也长的不错，羡慕。  
匿名1，因吹丝停，楼主和男朋友性生活和谐么？抓住一个男人的心先要抓住他的xx。  
匿名2 ，你们在ghs吗？带带我  
楼主，……  
匿名6，楼主害羞了吗。好可爱，听语气就特别受。  
匿名1，是心动的感觉。  
匿名2，不要吓到楼主啊，楼主男朋友肯定喜欢楼主，这么可爱的，会吃醋的小宝贝，还会暗地里上论坛问问题，谁不喜欢呢。  
岸边露伴浑身一哆嗦，平时东方仗助叫他宝贝他都没这么恶寒，算了算了，也问不出来什么答案。  
匿名3，楼主应该挺保守的吧，可以主动多和男朋友交流，不要总是等对方开口。  
岸边露伴问了句，应该怎么主动呢。  
匿名1，简单，穿个白衬衫，下面什么都不要穿，坐在床上等他。  
匿名2，你又开始了。一本正经回答，就主动关心他最近的行程啊，他有没有觉得累，或者你有什么事都可以分享给他。（虽然楼上说的不无道理  
匿名6，试着给男朋友惊喜呀，在他忙完工作后，绝对可以有效促进夫夫感情。  
匿名3 ，还是看两个人的相处模式，如果了解对方的话，就选择他喜欢的方式，就算不清楚，男人嘛，直接开口问又不是什么大不了的事。最重要的是把心里的疑惑告诉他，至于方式，各有不同。我才不会说我家那只小野猫在床上有多能折腾人。  
……  
岸边露伴看的面红心跳，他和东方仗助之间的事好像一直都是对方在主导，岸边露伴会配合男孩子的节奏来，因为东方仗助的细致和体贴，第一次也没有多疼，在岸边露伴的允许中他才挺身进去，更多的是酥麻和酸胀感，过度使用而红肿的后穴，让岸边露伴沉沦的快感和刺激，相性极佳的身体在灵肉合一时灵魂都仿佛踩在云端上。岸边露伴还真的没有去思考，做爱这件事上需要他主动去撩拨东方仗助。  
那家伙根本不需要他主动啊，光是抱着他亲吻，岸边露伴都能感觉到男孩子腿间隐隐跳动的欲望。  
岸边露伴翻来覆去地睡不着，一闭上眼就是东方仗助和女孩子在夕阳西下并排行走的画面，他很不愿意承认，看起来还挺配的。啊，什么乱七八糟的，岸边露伴不好看吗，岸边露伴好看死了。平时恨不得把他捧在手心里，还说露伴老师多好，多漂亮，果然男人在床上的话都不可信。东方仗助这个混蛋，岸边露伴要气死了。  
他翻身碰到东方仗助的枕头，冰冰凉凉的柔软，还有少年洁净清新的气息。岸边露伴小气地把它抱在怀里，闻着东方仗助皮肤上熟悉的气味，神思得到平复，慢慢倦怠，就睡过去了。  
第二天早上起来，果然眼圈青黑。睡不好的后果，比熬夜还惨，眼底红血丝严重。  
岸边露伴一天的好心情算是毁了，不想整理仪表，也不想吃早餐，缩在被子里困的要命。这会子才算真的什么都没法想了，算了他爱送谁回家就送谁回家吧，岸边露伴只想再睡个安稳觉，爬上床总觉得缺了点什么，又赤着脚摸到衣柜里，把东方仗助的睡衣拿了下来抱在怀里，少年身上好闻的气息在岸边露伴的鼻尖变得浓郁，温和，他才安稳地盖上被子。  
“你是我的。”他低声咕哝了一句，不知道是醒着还是梦着。  
下午起来精神好了一点，还是困困的，眼睛也不舒服，东方仗助发来好几条消息，他回了一句，对方秒回。  
“露伴老师不要突然失踪啊，最近都见不到你，超级想你。”  
“昨天熬夜睡得不太好。”  
“因为工作吗，怎么会睡不好，露伴老师，是不是不舒服啊，熬夜会头疼。我担心你，特别想见你。”  
“没事儿，你安心学习，我休息好了，已经没有问题了。”  
“那露伴老师有没有想我。”  
“想你，每天都想你。”  
“！！我超开心，迫不及待想要见到露伴老师，我一定会努力考试的，露伴老师要乖乖等我好不好。”  
岸边露伴胸口里涌出一股甜意，昨天的别扭一股脑全忘了，只想快点和他在一起。  
与其想那些有的没的，不如准备点礼物当做对小家伙这段时间辛苦学习的奖励。  
东方仗助应该会喜欢。


End file.
